Obito's Girl
by VictoriaNara
Summary: Ki was born in the middle of the sakura flower blooms, she inspired to be a medic-nin just like her hero and role model Rin Nohara.
1. Chapter 1: Rin Nohara

**Disclamier** : all I own on this is Ki not Naruto or any canon characters.

 **Age 4**

It was at the very end of spring and beginning of fall that Ki first saw her idol. Shoulder length chocolate brown hair matched with a petite face decorated with indigo stripes on each check. Black elbow long shelved shirt covered with a light peach colored apron like obi, with dark brown shorts under her kunai pouches.

As she was jumping roof to roof disappearing into the distance.

"Ki, honey its time to go home now. It almost dinner time and you now how your father is about his food." Mom called back to me

"Coming!" I shouted back scurrying back to her and gtasping her hand in hers.

###########################################

 **Age 6**

There she is again, Rin Nohara. As she walked down the street with the rest of team 7 Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha lead by "The Yellow Flash" Minato Namikaze.

Ki watched as her hair fluttered in the wind as she looked between Kakashi and Obito who was arguing over something that she couldn't here. All she could catch was something about a Kanabi Bridge?

All well she was shure that the greatest medic out there could handle it.

###########################################

 **Age 7**

Its been two years since the disaster on Kanabi bridge. And one since the death of her idol, Rin. It been a long year. And I miss Rin nee-chan.

As I look at the memorial stone I silently made vow to myself. _"Don't worry nee-chan, I'll make sure your legacy lives on. I'll become a ninja and follow your footsteps"_


	2. Chapter 2: Ki Yakamora

**Disclaimer: i dot own Naruto**

Hi, my name is Ki Yakamora I come from one of the smaller ninja clans in Konoha. Our bloodline is nothing when it comes to the sharingan or the bayakugan, but it alows us a easier control over elemental chakra. But only a small amount of control, that is why we're not considered one of the major ninja clans.

Well anyway i'm starting the ninja academy soon! So im one step closer to completing my goal of being like my idol, Rin Nohara. But of course im not going to be exactly like her! Im not a stalker! i wear my own still of clothes, hair style, and personality its just that i admire her determination to protect her teammates. My goal is to become one of the greater medic-nins out there.

But anyway I have to get to school now bye!

############################################################################

 _"Hear I am nee-chan"_ I thought to myself as I was walking through the entry gate of Konohas ninja academy. _"On my way to becoming a ninj-ack!"_ Something ran into my back as i was heading towards the entrance exam knocking me down.

"Wow! Sorry about that. I didn't see you there." Said a voice that she could distinctly locate as the person getting off of her back.

"How did you not see me. I was right in front of you" I replied as I pushed myself off the ground dusting myself off as I did so. Turning around I examined the (now recognizable) boy that crashed into me. He had short spiky black hair that pointed downward with the tips curving wards his face, that was distinctively of the uchiha clan.

"I apologize, but I really didn't see you. I guess that I was so exited that I don't pay attention to where I was going." He replied sincerely scratching the top of his forehead.

"Shisui-san, did you knock over someone again?" A young voice called out as a small, maybe 2 or 3 black haired toddler came around the gates and headed towards the now named Shisui.

"Oi, I only knocked like two people coming here" Shisui replied indignantly.

"That's what you think Shisui-san. Who's this?" Questioned the uchiha toddler, as he spotted me.

"Oh! This is...uh. What was your name again?" He questioned sheepishly rubbing his forehead again.

"Its Ki Yakamora" I answered.

"Ah, right well sorry again that I ran into you there, But Im Uchiha Shisui and this is my little cousin Uchiha Itachi." He stated proudly. I nodded my head and turned to the smaller uchiha.

"Pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san." I nodded my head in a small bow for politeness.

"Arigato, Yakamora-san, It is a plearure to meet you as well." He relpied in kind.

"Aw aren't you cute Ita-chan" Shisui-san cooed in a sickening sweet voice. Bemused I watched as all Itachi-san did was stare at his bigger cousin with a deadpan expression.

"Well it was nice meeting you and all but I have to go now. The entrance exam is about to begin." I said as I turn and started heading twards the gathering again.

"Ah thats right. Come on Ita-chan. Nice meeting you Ki-chan!" Shisui -san shouted as he raced pass me with Itachi-san clutched in his grasp.

" _What a moment what did he just call me?"_ I though as I took my seat at the front. As the Shodiame Hokage took the stage all thoughts were erased from my mind as I listened to the introduction of the ninja academy speech commenced.

"Good morning, ladies anf gentlemen. We are here to introduce you to the Konoha Academy for Ninjas. We thank you for allowing your children to become the next generation of Konohas protectors. In the academy your child will learn how to be a ninja in the basic form. If your child graduates he or she will be put on a team with two other classmates that we will analyze to help each other improve. Along with a chosen jonin for their sensai. But I warn you now, not everyone is cut out to be a ninja. There are some aspects to being a ninja that some just can't handle. So while we are grateful for your participation please think over yourself and determine if you yourself have what it takes to be a ninja. There is no shame if you do not want to carry on. For those of you that think you have what it takes may the will of fire be with you" The hokage spoke with such a strong voice that spoke of how he was convinced that everyone of us had the will to become a ninja, the will of fire.

"Now listen carefully as I call your names. Class A will be with Yu-sensai..." As he called out the names for that class I looked around at the faces im going to be seeing for the next 5 years and on (maybe, as most civilians drop out after the second semester) "...Yakamaro Ki, Uchiha Shisui, Inu..." _" So Shisui-san is going to be in my class huh_ "" Will be in Class B with Ame-sensai" A 5'4 male with sandy pland hair and luight blue eyes, with a scar going straight down his left eye waved a hand at his name. "Alright everyone, please get with your designated sensai and they will show you to your classroom."

###########################################

"Ok, class. Come in, pick a seat, and we will begin our introduction." Ame-sensai informed us as we wondered into the room.

I wondered towards the seat nearest to the window in the back. As I sat down someone from behind me stuttered in a timid tone of voice.

"Oh...um, um hi c-can I sit h-h-here" I turned around and replied in a soft tone.

"Of course you can sit here, go ahead" As the person sat down I studied their appearance carefully. He was a boy, but if you didn't look closer he could easily be mistaken for a girl. He had mid-back length lavander tinted blond hair that was up in a high pony tail, he had pale skin but that was regular to konoha, with pale ocean blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless dark grey turtleneck with a white jacket that was unzipped halfway, with blue knee length shorts, and basic ninja sandles. As I studied him he grew nervous as I have not said anything.

"My name is Ran Marika." He said in a soft tone. I snapped into focus. "Oh sorry, my name is Yakamora Ki" I replied.

"Alright attention please, this is how it's going to go. I'm going to introduce myself by stating my name and age as well as state my hobbies, likes and dislikes. After that you'll go by row and introduce yourself in a similar fashion. Do you understand?" Ame-sensai stated.

"Yes sir" we all replied.

"Good then here I go. Hello my name is Ame Riku, I am 23 years old. I like training and reading along with my hobby of collecting different weapons and books. I dislike idiots, tomatoes, and mosquitoes." He informed us. "Ok you sitting in the near corner next to the window your next then go by rows.

"Hello my name is Yuki Hushiki, I am..." It took forever to even get through the first row out of five because people saw it fit to state outlandish things in there introduction. Like " My dogs name is green because his eyes are green. Very rare in eny dog breed mommy says" or "Aww did you see Yusaki-kun. He is ssoooo handsome".

 _"Honey you wouldn't know what handsome was if it slapped you"_

"Hi, my name is Uchiha Shisui, age 5, I like practicing with Ita-chan, Dango and sweets. I dislike annoying people, sour things, and fangirls. My hobby is my likes and practising chakra control so that I can learn new jutsus!" Well that summed up his personality so far.

"Very good Uchiha-kun, very good indead. Alright next row." Ami-sensai praised.

"Hello..." I stared off in space with a blank face as I waited for my and Ran's turn.

"H-hello my n-name is Ran Marika, a-age 5, I like s-shady trees to r-read a-and helping kaa-chan in the kitchen. I dislike bullies and sudden loud noises. My hobby is cooking and kurni training." Stated Ran, his stutter prominent in the beginning but slowly diminishing to nothing at the end.

"Thank you Ran-kun, ok last one" called out Ami-sensai.

As I stood up I could feel the eyes of mostly everyone in the class on me as I began my introduction.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yakamora Ki, im 8 years old. I like


End file.
